


It was just suppose to be a party.....

by Katieboooo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, HAPPY ENDING!!, Hunk and Pidge are worried about Keith, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Keith is a pilot, Lance is worried about Kieth, Shiro is like Keith's older brother, car crash, cause I can't handle death, everyone is worried, everyone lives!, nobody dies!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboooo/pseuds/Katieboooo
Summary: It was suppose to be a party.....In which Keith faints an everyone gets worried about him.  Not liking the attention, he runs away....Bad idea.





	It was just suppose to be a party.....

Keith woke up early, his alarm blaring at him to wake up. He yawned and stretched, noticing that the sun wasn’t up in the sky yet.

He sighed and looked at his phone. 4:45 am. He groaned and slowly got ready. He had to be at his job by 6. He was working as a pilot and he had 3 back to back flights.

He put on his uniform and drove to his work place, parking in his assigned spot before going inside.

He greeted all of the people who were already there and made his way to his first flight of the day.

He had a 3 hour flight followed almost immediately after a 5 hour flight and the last one of the da was a 9 hour flight. He usually started his days early and ended them really late and fell asleep more on the plane after the flight then in his own apartment which was pretty sad.

He ate a banana just so that he could have some fuel for the day before getting ready for the day.

Right before he was about to board, he got a text from his friends on the group chat.

 

Lance:  
hey Keith, I heard you had a few hardcore flights today

Keith:  
Yup   
probably won’t be back till late tomorrow

Pidge:  
Yikes!  
Hope it all goes well

Keith:   
One can only hope

Hunk:   
well, just know that we’re here for you buddy

Keith:  
I know  
Thanks guys

Pidge:   
No prob  
Need anything and I’m available  
Even if it’s just for talking

Hunk:   
Same

Lance:  
Same  
Don’t hesitate to ask for help

Keith:  
Thanks guys  
It means a lot

Lance:   
of course  
Now, go kick some butt!!

Keith:  
Thanks Lance  
I will  
Bye for now

 

Keith smiled and sat down in the captains seat while he waited as his plane started to board.

He greeted all the passengers and waited for them to all be seated before going to speak again over the loud speaker.

 

——

 

The flight went smoothly, passengers were pretty nice for the most part and the flight attendants were making jokes behind him.

All in all it was a pretty nice flight.

He waved goodbye to everybody and sighed before putting his head in his arms in an attempt to rest for a bit.

He didn’t even realize he fell asleep until more passengers started boarding and he quickly went out to greet them, tiredly.

He sighed as he started this flight. It was only a three hour one so it was ok, but he was not excited about the last one of the day.

He started up the airplane and greeted the passengers.

This flight went pretty well, there was a sick kid who kept throwing up, but it’s ok. It was too bad. The flight attendants and some passengers who were nurses helped.

There was also a bit of turbulence which he was pretty sure triggered the poor boys motion sickness.

After that flight, he waved all the passengers goodbye. Luckily, he had about an hour before his last flight of the day and he looked at his watch.

It read 4 pm. 

That was the time he was used to and he looked at his phone to see what he difference was. Despite being a pilot, he never remembers the time changes.

He looked at his phone.

It read 1 pm.

Keith sighed before eating an apple and trying to get a quick rest.

He woke up to his flight attendant shaking him.

“The passengers a boarding,” she said and Keith quickly stood up, and went to the passengers when he greeted them all.

He sat back in the captains seat, tired, but continued with his greetings to the assemblers before lift off.

 

——

 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge were a bit worried about Kieth.

He has had some back to back flights like this, but every time they would see him, he would look exhausted.

That’s why, they decided to have him over and have a sleepover, well more like, make-sure-Keith-is-ok, kind of thing.

Lance sighed as he looked at his phone.

“He must be exhausted,” he said softly.

“He’ll be fine,” Hunk Said, “Remember it’s Keith who we are talking about.”

“Yeah,”Pidge piped up,”He’s gonna be fine.”

Lance replied softly,”Yeah I hope...”

 

——

 

Keith was super tired. He was almost done with the flight and sleep threatened to overtake him, but he battled it and took a sip of coffee that one of the flight attendants gave him.

It didn’t really do much, but he was determined to stay awake for the rest of the flight.

Finally, he landed successfully with a soft sigh and said goodbye to all of the passengers before sitting back down in the captains seat and he turned off airplane mode.

His phone was bursting with texts.

 

Lance:  
Hey Keith, we were planning on having a sleepover kind of thing  
You wanna come?

Keith:   
I’m tired

Hunk:   
come on!!"  
We never see each other!

Keith:  
Maybe

Pidge:  
It’s like a get together!

Lance:  
Yeah!!  
You need to come!

Keith:  
Fine  
I’m coming

 

Luckily for Keith, the flight was back to where he originally started and so went he exited, he already had his car there.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and unlocked it. All he wanted to do was sleep.

It was pretty late. It was already 12am, but whatever.

As Keith was driving, he didn’t notice how his eyes would slip shut and then open again.

He shook his head, needing to focus on three road.

At one point, he swears he blacked out for a minute, but gets woken up by his phone ringing.

He answered the call, his phone being connected to his car by Bluetooth.

“Hello?” He asked tiredly.

“Hey,” replies the voice,”It’s Lance.”

“Hey,” Keith said softly

“Where are you?” Lance asked.

“I’m.....I’m not sure,” Keith replied,”But don’t worry, I know how to get there.”

“Ok, we were just wondering because you texted us a while ago and you still aren’t here yet.”

“That’s because it’s far from the airport,” Keith replied, chuckling softly,”I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Ok,”Lance said,”See you soon.”

“Bye,” Keith said and hung up.

He chuckled. Lance was a more caring person than he thought. When he first met him, he thought he was a suck up person, but after some time, he realized Lance was a very caring person.

He remembered when he once got back to the castle after being gone for a while with his mom.

Lance’s face was priceless. He looked so happy and worried at the same time. 

Keith didn’t notice that he was spacing off and quickly composed himself, focusing on the road.

After a little bit, he realIzed he was near and sighed in relief when he saw a figure standing outside.

He parked his car and slowly walked out of the car and walked towards the figure.

He figure also started walking towards him and he realized with relief that he was Lance.

“Hey, buddy,” Lance said as he walked towards Keith,”How are you?”

“Tired, but fine,” Keith replied.

Lance helped Keith inside and he saw Hunk and Pidge were waiting inside with little poppers that they popped when Keith got him, scaring him into almost full awakeness.

“Jesus,” Keith muttered,”You scared the crap out of me!”

“Mission accomplished!” Pidge said happily.

“I thought this was gonna be a sleepover kind of thing?” Keith asked as he followed the two into the kitchen.

“It is, but we need to have like a party thing beforehand!” Pidge replied.

“Guys, I’m really tired,” Keith said.

“But we never hang out!! You’re always so busy!” Hunk Said as he pulled out some chips to snack on.

“Guys-“ he said, but was cut off by Pidge.

“Come on! This is gonna be the first time we are hanging out since....since like 4 years ago!” Pidge said.

Keith sighed, knowing he’s not gonna be able to change their minds.

They ended up baking cookies, but it didn’t really work as the cookies kind of broke before Hunk Said he would do it and made the best batch of cookies ever!

They were playing games with each other, but Keith just sat on the couch and watched them tiredly before Hunk pulled him up and brought him in with them without any chance of going back onto the couch.

“Guys,” Keith groaned, his head pounding,”Can’t I just sleep?”

Before anyone could answer him, the doorbell rang and Lance went to answer it, revealing Allura, Coran, Matt and Shiro. If anyone heard Keith, they forgot because soon, everyone was hugging and sharing greetings.

He greeted them too and they were all talking and playing game together for a while.

He was having a horrible headache and his eyesight was getting blurry.

Keith rubbed his temples, hoping to sooth the pounding headache that was raging in his head.

He turned and walked back into the kitchen, leaning against a counter when someone called him.

“Keith?” Someone called.

Turning, Keith saw Lance.

“A-are you ok?” He asked.

Keith looked at Lance before passing out, falling towards him.

 

——

 

Lance was very happily surprised that Shiro and he others made it. He remembered contacting them for a little paladin/castle of Lions get together after too long.

But after a while, he noticed that Keith was no where to be seen.

Confused, Lance walked towards the kitchen and saw Keith leaning against a counter, rubbing his temples.

“Keith?” Lance asked, concern lacing his voice.

Keith turned towards him.

“A-are you ok?” Lance asked, nervously unsure how Keith would answer.

In reply, Keith just looked at him before falling straight into his arms.

“Keith!!” Lance shouted and Keith fainted.

Lance also noticed with worry that Keith was pretty light.

 

——

 

Pidge and Hunk rushed to where Lance was after he screamed. They were horrified to find Keith completely passed out in Lance’s lap.

Keith was still in Lance’s arms, completely passed out.

“What the hell happened?”Shiro asked, anger in his voice.

“I don’t know, he just...collapsed on me,” Lance replied.

He looked at Keith’s face. He looked exhausted. He had huge bags under his eyes and he was trembling slightly.

“Keith?” Lance asked softly, shaking Keith slightly.

“He must’ve been exhausted,” Shiro Said,”Why were you guys even throwing a party?”

“We wanted to hand out with Keith....we didn’t know he would pass out...” Pidge said feeling bad.

“It’s fine, but next time, let j-“ Shiro started but stopped when Keith started to stir.

“Keith!” Everyone said as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

——

 

His eyes lids felt heavy and hard to open, but with all the energy he could muster, he opened his eyes.

He was confused at first because all he could see were little blobs and garbled voices.

He realized, also, that he was laying on something soft.

Was the floor this soft?

“Keith?” Someone said softly next to him.

Turning, Keith saw Lance looking at him with worry and concern.

“Hey....” he replied weakly,”What happened?”

He tried to get up, but multiple pairs of hands pushed him back down.

“You just fainted due to exhaustion,” Pidge said, sitting next to Keith.

Keith frowned.

He fainted? Fainted?? Well he surely doesn’t remember that. All he remembered was getting tired and having a huge headache which, which he was so happy for, subdued into a dull pound.

He looked around and realized that everyone was looking at him. He wasn’t used to all the attention and kind of squirmed, realizing that he wasn’t laying on the ground, he was laying on someone’s lap. On Lance’s lap.

“Guys, I’m fine now,” he said softly, again trying to get up, but they pushed him down again.

“Keith, you literally just fainted, buddy,” Shiro said softly, knowing that Keith loved it when he used that nickname.

“Yeah, but I’m fine now,” he said.

“You are obviously NOT fine,” Hunk Said,”You just passed out! That’s not something to brush off!”

“It’s fine,” Keith replied, getting up again, ignoring the hands that tried to push him down again,”It’s happened before. Many times. I’m used to it by now.”

Lance and the others were dumbstruck by this information. It was heartbreaking to say the least.

“Keith....” Matt started, but Keith cut him off.

“It’s fine, I....I need to go,” he said, quickly going to his feet and rushing out the door, ignoring everyone’s calls for him.

He ran into his car and started it, needed to get out of the spotlight. He HATED it. It made him very uncomfortable.

 

——

 

Lance and the others sat there staring after Keith before Lance got up and ran to the door, seeing Keith’s car drive off.

“We need to go after him!” Lance shouted,”We can’t let him go after fainting like that!”

“Yeah you’re right,” Said Hunk,”Ok, uhh.... we need a plan!”

“Yeah,”Shiro replies, think for a moment,”Ok, here’s the plan, Allura, Coran, Matt and I will go into one car while Lance and the others into the other. Since we only have two cars. Sound cool?”

He barely finished the plan when Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were already running out to one of the cars and leaving.

Lance was driving mostly because Hunk was too careful and Pidge was too reckless.

Lance hoped Keith was alright.

 

——

 

Keith never should have left.

He was too tired, it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open and his pounding headache was back at full force.

He forced himself to focus, at least till he got home.

He drove past what he was sure was a green light when-

CRASH

Someone hit the side of his car, sending him skidding far to his side. The force of the impact flipped his car on the side.

He hit his head on the window, breaking it and slowly closed his eyes.

 

——

 

Lance was driving quickly, but he didn’t care. Keith wasn’t answering his phone. As they were driving, they noticed a major accident at the intersection.

Lance felt his heart leap into his throat when he recognized the car. It was no doubt Keith’s.

Without thinking, he ran out of the car followed by Hunk and Pidge.

He made it right as the firefighters were pulling a figure from the car.

Another car was in the middle of the intersection. The front was completely crush and the driver was talking to the policemen. She was in tears.

Lance felt bad for her. She only seemed like a college student, but Lance was worried about Keith as the ambulance drivers drove away.

“Was that...” Pidge trailed off.

She looked after the car with her eyes wide.

“We need to go to the hospital!” Lance shouted.

He ran back into the car and got a call Fromm Shiro.

“Lance!!” Shiro shouted,”I just got a call saying that Keith got into an accident and going to the hospital!!”

“I know,” Lance replied,”I saw it. I’m going to the hospital now.”

“Ok,” Shiro,”Meet you there.”

Lance was driving fast. He was only driving a little above the speed limit.

 

——

 

Lance made it to the hospital and ran into it and asked the receptionist.

“I’m looking for Keith Kogane,” Lance said, panting.

Pidge and Hunk the same way.

“He is currently in surgery,” the receptionist replied,”You can wait in the waiting room if you would like.”

Lance and the others were sitting in the waiting room chairs. Shiro and the others got there a little before then so they were already waiting.

“This is all my fault,” Pidge said suddenly and buried her face in her arms.

“No it’s not,” Hunk Said softly,”It’s all our faults, not just one persons.

“But I’m the one who said we should have a party!” She basically screamed,”He fainted because of it and now he’s in the hospital...”

Lance sighed and got up to pace around.

Hunk was busy trying to calm Pidge down. Shiro was silent and staring at the ground, pursing his lips. Allura and Coran were talking about something, Allura looking close to tears and Coran wearing a similar expression.

Lance hoped that Keith would be ok.

 

——

 

After a few hours, the doctor came out and looked at all of us.

“Well, he made it out of the surgery, but he’s ina very fragile state. He has a major concussion, but he’s still sleeping. You can visit if you want to.”

They all nodded and went into the room.

Keith was sitting in the bed with a bandage around his head. He had a bandage around his chest and one arm in a cast and his other was all scratched up with an IV drip connected to it.

He was still sleeping when Lance came in. He knew why. He literally just got out of surgery.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said softly,”How are you buddy? The doctor told us that you were hit with a car in the side. Well, don’t worry about it. We’ll be waiting for you.”

Pidge was basically crying and Hunk was mostly the sway. Shiro was smiling and Lance could see tears shine out of his eyes. Matt was also almost crying. Allura was saying sorry over and over even though it wasn’t her fault. Coran was comforting Allura while also talking to Keith.

After they left, the doctor talked to them,”So, he probably gonna be here for a few weeks to fully heal. You can visit whenever you want as long as it’s during visiting hours.”

“Ok,” They all answered.

They said their goodbyes.

 

——

 

It was after a few days when Keith woke up. It was emotional for everybody, but mostly confusing for Keith because he was confused about what happened and he thought he was dead for awhile. That was pretty scary.

After a few weeks, he was finally allow d to leave the hospital, just no strenuous activity which, unfortunately also meant piloting.

But after a while he was able to.

 

——

 

One year later...

“Lance I’m going out!” Keith called,”I’ll be back in a bit

“Be careful,” Lance muttered tiredly and te door shut.

After Keith’s accident, Keith allowed Lance to move in. Mostly it was because of Lance insisting that he should because he could make sure he was always careful.

Needless to say, Keith was a lot more healthier.

Lance was making him eat before he leaves and always making sure he eats during his breaks and always makes him dinner.

That day was special though because it was their first anniversary living together. Being a couple together.

So when Keith got home that night, he was greeted warmly by Lance by a kiss on the cheek before eating.

“Do you know what day it is?” Lance asked as he started eating.

“Uhh...Tuesday?” Keith asked continuing to eat.

Lance frowned,”No, dummy, guess again.”

“Uhhh....June 20??” Keith tried again.

“Keith!” Lance shouted and Keith laughed.

“I know I know, it’s our one year anniversary,” Keith replied with a smile, kissing Lance on he lips.

“You are such an idiot, mullet,” Lance said, but still laughed.

As they got ready for bed, Keith cuddled close to Lance and whispered,”I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, babe,” Lance replied before kissing him on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first fanfic about Voltron! I love Voltron!! 
> 
> Anyways, before you all go crazy, I DONT KNOW WHAT A PILOTS JOB IS LIKE! I'm still in school so I really have no clue. I just did what I thought they did and wrote about it. I'm sorry if it's not accurate, I don't know what they do besides fly planes.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
